


Starshade

by izzyisozaki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Victor Nikiforov, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Assertive Katsuki Yuuri, Astronauts, Astronomy, Developing Relationship, Humans are dicks and nobody wants to share a planet with them, Illustrated, Interspecies Relationship(s), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Tanabata, Young Katsuki Yuuri, Young Victor Nikiforov, attempt at scientific accuracy, with one major exception
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/pseuds/izzyisozaki
Summary: Space AU. Katsuki Yūri always has his eyes pointed at the sky, and the night of Tanabata is the perfect occasion to stargaze for an aspiring astronomer. After something passes in front of his telescope, however, strange things begin to occur that his rational mind cannot explain, and he will not stop investigating until he finds out the truth behind them and the mysterious stranger he meets.The first two chapters of the story are the product of a collaboration with@suppuuri, who is also to thank for the beautiful artwork, which first appeared inLifetimes,@yoiauzine!





	1. Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After putting it off for months, I finally wrote out the beginning of this AU. It was just a vague concept at first but then I began to develop it with [Supplì](https://twitter.com/suppuuri), who aided me while also making artwork for the story that was planned.

From the darkness of his room, Katsuki Yūri peered at the beautiful blue-white star in his telescope, amazed by its brightness. It was the first star he saw every July 7, on the night of Tanabata, readily tracking it via his computer. He opened a notebook – like the one for the variable stars he monitored – and eagerly looked outside his window all the time, but on this day it was always different.

The house was quiet for once, everyone having already gone out for the festivities, allowing him to focus completely on the night sky. Thankfully it was not cloudy, otherwise he would have had to wait or give up entirely.

Turning back the focusing knob, the constellation of Lyra came into full view until he could see the famed Summer Triangle, consisting of three of the sky’s brightest stars: Vega, Altair, and Deneb. In Japan there was not anyone who did not know this star pattern, the legendary reunion of its two brightest stars, Vega and Altair – or Orihime-boshi and Hiko-boshi in Japanese – being keenly celebrated each year.

So when he received a reflector telescope on his tenth birthday, Orihime-boshi had been the first celestial body he had searched for, and it was the same he was gazing at now.

With the same marvel that he felt seeing that blazing star for the first time, he met Victor.

***

“Katsuki-san.”

Looking up from his textbook, Yūri looked up and met eyes with a thin, middle-aged man, who was smiling at him gently.

“Oh, hello Professor,” he replied politely, quickly standing up.

“I always find you cooped up in here, Katsuki-san. As promising as your research may be, I hope you go out to have fun sometimes,” the older man told him with a sagacious look.

At that Yūri looked down at his feet, the statement hitting even too close to home. The closest thing to the “fun” the professor meant was during his exchange year in the United States, when he had his roommate to force him to go to social gatherings. After all burying himself in his textbooks of astronomy was a lot easier – not to mention productive – than hanging out with his colleagues…not that he did not respect them. He was just fine with being on his own, not having to live up to anyone's expectations; it was easy to ignore him anyway.

“I…don’t know if my research is promising, but I believe in Spitzer’s idea wholeheartedly. What NASA is developing…isn't sustainable. An occulter in outer space needs to be simple.”

“That sounds much like a problem for an aerospace engineer. Your hands must already be full with astrophysics as your major.”

Yūri gave a small smile, the professor not having any idea what drove him.

“I feel that…we are decades behind on where we should be in the field of space science. Anything that can help us progress faster is my main focus now.”

The professor nodded thoughtfully.

“Well young man, it looks like you're on the right track. I wasn’t the least surprised when your application for the research center was accepted. Just remember to take it easy on yourself – you still have plenty of time ahead of you.”

He made a half-bow to the professor and thanked him, watching as the latter left the back room of the library. From his point of view, twenty-one was even too late considering what he was in a hurry to achieve.

Time was just not a luxury he had.

***

While he continued to gaze, suddenly the star in the center of the eyepiece disappeared, as if something had flown past not far from his window, a flash of light momentarily filling his room as he looked back from his telescope.

Staring out the open window, his heart began to race.

What had that been? Birds certainly did not emit light.

Torn between suspicion and curiosity, the latter won as he found himself rushing downstairs. He lived in a tranquil town next to the sea, where nothing unexpected usually happened – there was no way he would not go check out what it was. After fetching a flashlight he slipped on his shoes, almost forgetting to take the key and lock the door.

He ran across the front yard, without even knowing in which direction to look. Opting to get a better view of the area, he exited the gate and made his way towards a hill that ran along an open field a few hundred meters from home. His eyes scanned the sky as he climbed, his heart pounding faster with each step. In his hurry the flashlight slipped from his hand, and dragging his feet around in the grass, he quickly bent down to recover it. Once he grabbed it he looked up at the top of the hill, when his eyes widened in shock.

The moon of Tanabata, under which so many ancient poems took life, cast light on a mysterious figure, whose pale skin gleamed in the darkness, even from where Yūri was standing. The sight became even more intriguing as he caught sight of six violet dots glowing in the dark, like fireflies when they flashed their call.

Inadvertently shining the flashlight where he saw those motes of light, his jaw dropped at what he saw.

Someone impossibly beautiful, almost surreal, stood there, their hair flowing like threads of grey silk from a hood of what looked like a tunic sweatshirt, puffed at the top thanks to an elastic waist. Royal blue, the lower half was tucked to the left side, revealing the high-neck unitard that was underneath, made of a dark blue fabric that stopped at shorts length, merging with a light purple, silicone-looking material that swirled down their legs. They were slender, and the loose gigot sleeves that came down their arms enhanced the grace with which they then pulled down their hood.

“You…?”

The Japanese was awkward to Yūri's ears, but for a moment he relaxed at the soft tone. Then the person took a step towards him, and against his better judgment he continued to stand there and stare up at them, without making any move to withdraw.

Their hand flipped over as they lifted their arm in a friendly gesture, with a smile on their lips.

“No need to be scared. I’m just a visitor.”

From the pitch of their voice Yūri had to conclude that it was, in fact, a man – if you could call someone who looked like the incarnation of the moon a “man,” that is.

“Were you looking at the sky?” they asked, edging closer until Yūri could even see the blush on their nose.

The flashlight shook in his hands, his feet still frozen to the ground. The person did not seem to flinch the least bit, despite he was shining the flashlight in their eyes. The motes of violet light he had seen were actually freckle-like dots on their face, two below each eye and one above each eyebrow, as though they were the vertices of two triangles. Yūri could not help thinking their beauty and clothing seemed too otherworldly, even for a foreigner.

Unable to respond, Yūri watched as they sat down on the grass, seeming resigned.

“You saw me, didn't you?”

Yūri began to lower the flashlight, feeling as if his heartbeat was slowing down slightly.

“Wh...What are you...doing out here?” he asked as calmly as possible.

“Hmm...enjoying the sight of the fireflies. And you?” they replied, Yūri hearing the warmness in their voice.

“I’m...” Yūri did not even know where to begin, considering the stranger was being completely casual, as if they had not appeared out of nowhere and in very suspicious circumstances.

“Everyone is at the festival now. Why aren't you?” they suddenly asked.

“I could ask you the same thing, since you claim to be a ‘visitor,’” he rejoined.

They stared at him again, and Yūri shifted on his feet, wishing he could run away and hide.

“Well...maybe I just arrived.”

“In what way…” Yūri began to ask, before stopping himself.

“By magpies, how else?” they said with a broad smile.

Yūri could not help sputtering his lips at the reference to the folktale of Tanabata, wondering if maybe they really were some some kind of crazy, divine apparition.

“So you crossed the Milky Way just to come here?” he asked wryly.

“Why not? It's rather interesting.”

Yūri had no idea how the exchange went from suspicious enquiry to lighthearted conversation, but he was done trying to make sense out of it all out there in the dark.

“Okay...I’ll leave you to your...”

“You're not going to watch the stars?”

“Uhm…”

“It’s such a nice night.”

It was that and a very, very strange one, Yūri thought.

“Yeah…I’ll be going then,” he said as he started to turn around cautiously, clicking off his flashlight so he could easily slip away.

“Oh? To look at them by yourself?”

Yūri flipped his head, eyeing the stranger as their face shimmered under the moonlight.

“To see them up close.” He hesitated in the delivery of his response, but that was the main reason he usually opted to stargaze alone; it allowed him to take notes and focus. It was not like he shared his hobby with anyone else beyond a mere casual level.

“Well in that case, I have a telescope.”

Yūri wanted to ask where, but then he remembered how unlikely that was for someone who was just a “visitor.”

“There’s no need to bother…”

He watched as they brushed back the hair on the left side of their head, revealing a silver ear cuff that criss-crossed once over the cartilage of their upper ear.

“Come, let’s see the stars together!”

Before Yūri could even register what was happening, he could feel his feet lifting from the ground, dropping the flashlight once more as he flailed his arms. He was about to shout when a hand gently grasped his arm, pulling him up so they were at eye level. Catching his glasses before they drifted away, he stared at the long, shiny hair drifting over the person’s head like a tinsel curtain. As soon as their hair dropped to their shoulders he could feel his feet resting on a solid surface again, although it was impossible for him to see.

He covered his head with his hands, not sure what to expect as he began to panic. While speaking with the mysterious stranger he had suddenly lifted into the air with them, weightless, in defiance of gravity and all common sense – unless life was more like science fiction than he had previously thought.

“W-Where are we?” he cried out frantically, trying not to imagine too many negative scenarios at once.

Fluorescent lights suddenly lit up around them, and Yūri was overcome with both confusion and fascination when he saw where he was.

“We’re in the observatory.”

His eyes darted around to see what looked like some kind of polyhedral structure, making him think of the dome climbers he saw on playgrounds, but installed with lights. Outside of it he could see a vast, open space that was filled by a celestial glow.

_It has to be a dream._

A few moments passed as Yūri stood there, too incredulous to move.

“Don’t worry, and come have a look,” they prompted, voice warm and gentle.

Recovering from his awe, he suddenly noticed the person was barefoot, and scrambled to take off his shoes in what was also Japanese etiquette, before tentatively following them out into a massive circular chamber, which had a breathtaking view of the night sky thanks to its numerous, broad windows. There was also a hole in the dome ceiling, the moon shining onto the carpeted floor like a spotlight at its center.

Despite feeling overwhelmed, curiosity still got the better of him as he continued to assess the surroundings.

“If...it’s an observatory, where’s the telescope?” he asked timidly.

“It’s all around you.”

Turning in place, Yūri looked up towards the ceiling, outside the windows, when his eye caught a hazy band of light, arcing across the sky.

“The...Via Lactea…”

At the sight of Milky Way Yūri fell to his knees, the view of the galactic plane from the window being unpolluted by artificial light.

Smiling brightly, the person sat next to him on the floor, and he stopped breathing, not daring to move.

“ⰏⰀⰐⰖⰖ ⰒⰓⰙⰙⰒⰓⰉⰉⰀ.”1

Upon hearing the foreign sounds from the person’s mouth, Yūri watched as they pulled up their sleeves, revealing three violet dots on each wrist.

“What do you want to see? The system understands most languages.”

Yūri was not sure what to expect, but figured it was best to answer seriously, as if he were in his room and not what seemed like another plane of existence.

“I want to see the Summer Triangle…?”

The person spread out their right hand above their heads, and suddenly motes of light appeared behind their fingers, a gasp leaving Yūri’s lips as the three-dimensional images shimmered in the the darkness, not straying when their arm lowered. Staring at the right vertex of the asterism, he could not help from exclaiming with another request.

“I...w-want to see Vega!”

With a swipe of their finger the view changed, and he could see the variable star, shaped like an ellipse and almost as big as the palm of his hand as it rotated on its axis, orbited by a disk of dust. Unable to believe how accurate the image seemed, Yūri just stared at it, speechless. Noting his surprise, the person pointed their finger at it, dragging it closer to them with the wave of their hand, until they held it out before him.

“It’s beautiful...” he barely stammered, noting the view of the star was circular from the top.

“Is it your favorite?”

“Yes! Uhm...what’s yours?”

“In your sky? The brightest, certainly.”

“Sirius, the Dog Star? After the Sun it’s the brightest...well, for now at least...”

“You know a lot. Want to see it?”

“It’s in the Winter Triangle though…can we still see it right now?” Yūri asked, blushing at the unexpected praise.

“Of course. You can see anything you can name.”

With the the voice-command telescope entirely at his disposition, soon Yūri was looking up so many astronomical objects it was if he had fallen into a star map as he viewed, apart from stars, nebulae, galaxies, and planets. Drifting off to the dulcet tones and hand motions of the mysterious stranger, he soon forgot all his worries about where he was and why. When he realized a long time must have meanwhile past, making it unlikely that it was just a dream, he looked at his wristwatch and saw it was almost midnight. Worrying that his family might come back home soon, he shifted to face the other before making a half-bow.

“Thank you for inviting me here…unfortunately I must go home now.”

“Ah...yes. I lost track of the time, sorry,” the person replied with a laugh as they slowly stood up. The mirth in their voice echoed in Yūri’s ears, making him even more sorry to leave.

“Will you still be here tomorrow?” he could not help asking.

“Oh, you want to meet again?” the person asked him sweetly.

Yūri could feel the blood rising to his face as he fumbled for words, still in utter disbelief this was all happening to him in the first place; it was the most fun he could remember having in a long time, despite the initial fright he had.

“I...yes. I don’t own any interesting technology like you...b-but I can show you around, if you like...”

“You will?” the other replied, the delight in their voice catching Yūri off guard.

“Y-Yes... Are you allowed to reveal yourself? I mean...”

Yūri had no idea where they came from but he certainly never saw someone like them before.

“It’s okay. Only you can see me,” he replied with a small smile.

“How?” Yūri asked in shock.

“Because you’re a child.”

Not understanding, he exhaled and just left it at that, feeling too tired to process any more information. Smiling, the other offered him their hand and he stood up, secretly basking in the gesture.

Despite everything suggested he had lost his mind while observing the sky that night, Yūri could not bring himself to really care as he took in that smile.

***

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“It’s only training; I won’t leave aboard the spacecraft, mother,” he said as he chuckled at the look on her face.

“Well you’ll still be far away! Make sure to call us as soon as you get there.”

He smiled and waved at his family as he got in the car with his sister, who was driving him to the train station. Although he did not want to admit it, he was rather nervous himself, knowing that despite all his preparation, he had no idea what kind of experience awaited him while living and training in Russia.

Going to the Gagarin Cosmonaut Training Center was mandatory for International Space Station candidates, and it was just the beginning; he still had postdoctoral work related to the Kepler Mission to finish while he completed his two years. He may be the youngest candidate Japan has ever had, and one of the youngest of the world, but there was no guarantee he would be selected for the ISS, or even ride a space shuttle.

Closing his eyes, he tried to relax. If he wanted to qualify, he would certainly need to have his nerves under control; despite his reputation when it came to addressing technical issues in a cold-headed manner, he certainly was not certified handling the pressure of people’s expectations, let alone his own.

Ever since that day seven years ago, when he was just nineteen, he knew he would have to substantiate the “hypotheses” he knew were true, revealing more than humanity was probably expecting to discover by the twenty-first century. Only a leap in technology would guarantee success, and such a feat would be hard to achieve on his own with the current scientific knowledge – yet he was still so driven, energy burning at his core.

After so long, he could still not forget, his feelings expanding at an endless rate into what felt like the infinite.

***

Restless, Yūri stared out his window, replaying the night before in his head. He had been inside a place as large as a planetarium, yet he had not heard or seen anything strange outside after meeting the flamboyant stranger there. Before he left the person accompanied him across the chamber and told him they would meet tomorrow. Putting back on his shoes, Yūri smiled shyly and bowed to them again. As soon as he stepped back into the polyhedral structure, they rested a hand on his forehead and told him to close his eyes. When he opened them again he found himself in his room, alone. He immediately ran to look out the window, toward the hill, but nothing was there.

Dizzy, he turned off his computer and changed for bed, deciding to worry about whether he had hallucinated everything after getting some sleep.

The next morning he went downstairs and ate breakfast as if nothing happened, knowing no one would believe him if he shared the story anyway, no matter how much of a child prodigy they thought he was. Though he could have said it was a dream he had had, he did not feel like diminishing the experience by playing it off as such.

So he kept it to himself.

Pulling out his book of astrobiology as he sat at his desk in his room, he began to seriously question the legitimacy of what he had seen; all signs pointed to an alien counter, but he had no evidence or reason to believe it had not been a dream.

And if...he was seeing things?

Shaking his head, he knew he had to lay off on the science and logic a bit and just accept he experienced something extraordinary, real or not.

He started reading and fortunately got distracted a bit till early evening. As he began doing some summer assignments, he started getting tense again, the work being too easy to really distract him, and therefore decided to go take a dip in the onsen, despite the warm weather. It relaxed him for a while, but soon he was back to thinking about last night, wondering if maybe he should go out for a walk despite being a tad nervous to do so.

He had offered to show the stranger around, but they had not given him a place or specific time to meet. Since they claimed to be invisible to others, Yūri expected the person could just show up whenever they wanted.

...The whole thing just kept sounding more and more like a figment of his imagination.

Unsure what to do, he flopped into the chair that was now next to his window when a glint of silver caught his eye. Over the lens of his telescope he found a piece paper, laminated with metallic foil. After examining it carefully, he found it was strange, on top of being blank, and set it on his desk.

As it gradually became dark outside, he began to prepare his telescope. When he was midway his mother called him for dinner, and he bolted downstairs, more famished than he had realized.

When he came back to his room he returned to his desk, scanning his shelf before he dropped the new notebook he had just pulled out.

In his peripheral vision he had caught a strange light, the piece of paper he had laid on his desk now glowing with elegant ink strokes. He quickly took it, his hands almost shaking as he read a phrase written in delicate cursive:

_I’m not far from your favorite star_

Feeling his legs weaken beneath him, his mind began to spin as he tried to focus on the screen of his computer. Typing quickly, he set his telescope on Vega, his heartbeat pulsing in his fingers. He had no idea what he was supposed to look for and why, but “his favorite star” would at least be a start.

Taking out his notebook for variable stars, he tried to go over everything he knew. Vega was in the constellation of Lyra and was its brightest star… Maybe they were referring to a celestial body in its neighborhood? Or was it just reference to last night?

Or…

He grabbed his binoculars and headed downstairs, telling Mari, his elder sister, he would be stargazing on the hill for while as he grabbed the flashlight. She hummed in response, not surprised in the least as he pulled on his shoes.

“You may have a blue belt in karate, but you're still a midget that wouldn’t stand a chance against the evil squid spirit. Text me every half-an-hour.”

Yūri let out a small laugh and nodded, pulling the strap of the binoculars over his head before setting his watch to beep at said intervals. Ensuring his phone was tucked far down his pocket, he left in a hurry.

Reaching the top of the hill, he took his binoculars, pointing them directly at the Summer Triangle overhead. He looked around before putting them down, when suddenly he was bathed in light, like the one that filled his room the night before. The circular shape it projected onto the ground reminded him of a searchlight, and his head shot up to see where it came from.

It was strange, because the light did not seem to have a source at all, vanishing abruptly into the clear night sky, in the direction, he soon noted, of constellation of Lyra. Only a few moments had passed before the light was gone, and Yūri noticed the sound of crickets had suddenly stopped chirping. Spinning around, there was no mistake, someone was just a few meters behind him. His flashlight was off, so he just stared at the lithe figure under the moonlight, eventually realizing it was them.

“You...have to stop creeping up on me like that.”

After a moment the person laughed, apologizing as they came closer.

“Sorry, I’m used to having to hide.”

The violet dots glowed like a star pattern on their face, and unable to resist the temptation, Yūri turned on his flashlight, trying to shine it between them in the most casual way possible. He saw they were wearing their hair tied back in a ponytail and a sleeveless, high-neck top, draped in a mesh overlay that covered their upper arms and reached the hem of their sheer pants, which were slightly loose with snug black shorts underneath. He may not have nurtured much interest in ogling people like some his precocious classmates, but he knew beauty when he saw it.

“Do you want to come up with me again? Last time I didn't get to introduce you to my dog!”

“Your...dog?” he asked incredulously, unprepared for such childlike innocence.

“Makkachin. It’s just a holographic image of her from back home, but she can still interact with you.”

Taking in this last information, Yūri nodded and took out his phone to message Mari, knowing half-an-hour was going to be up soon.

“Will we be...uhm...tractor beamed like last time?” he asked, ready to hold his glasses in place.

“If you rather not, you can just take my hand, and it will be over with.”

Yūri thought about it, not really minding either options.

“Let’s just do both?”

Yūri took off his glasses, sliding the side arm under the strap of the binoculars so he could keep both down while he held onto the other’s hand.

“I meant...well, okay then,” the person finally said, laughing softly as they took his hand.

Their feet began to lift off the ground, but this time Yūri was not scared as he squeezed the other’s hand. Eventually, however, he noticed just how high it was they were going, and avoiding to look down, he used every ounce of his willpower to not panic. Closing his eyes as the bird’s-eye view of the town became too overwhelming, he felt a hand on his forehead, and when he reopened his eyes, they had arrived.

Relieved it was over, he took his glasses and pulled the strap over his head, setting down his binoculars. As fun as the idea had been to float as if he was weightless, he would have enquire about the distance it was from the ground next time. How did the tractor beam even work anyway?

Eager to see more of what was clearly some kind of technologically-advanced aircraft, he moved to take off his shoes and followed closely behind the other to what looked like an elevator.

“We’re going downstairs.”

Yūri nodded, trying contain his excitement.

“Okay.”

When they stepped out, Yūri barely had a moment to take in his surroundings when he saw a…poodle? a few meters from him, suddenly running in his direction and leaping to pounce right on him. Yūri could barely process what he was seeing in order to dodge the large animal, but he did not need to anyway since the photographic projection went right through him.

“She really likes you.”

“How do you have color holograms?” Yūri asked, amazed, watching the dog stand on its back feet.

“Hmm…thanks to nanoblocks? You might have to wait another decade.”

“Your laser technology must be amazing…” he commented, bending down to look at the holographic image of the dog that was now sniffing his hand, albeit unsuccessfully.

Yūri was truly dying to ask more about who they were and where they came from, but he was not one to push if someone did not want to share such things on their own accord. He already had plenty of other questions to ask.

He continued to observe the hologram, when he noticed the dog had limbs that looked prosthetic, despite it jumped around without any sort of impediment.

“Makkachin is really cute…where did you get her?”

“I found her, actually.”

The person went to sit down on a [slim sofa](https://web.archive.org/web/20170718143854/http://www.furnitureteams.com/server12-cdn/2015/12/21/slim-sofa-modern-design-sofa-sofa-set-designs-33ddb77f172461cf.jpg) that had tables lodged between and at the end of its respective corners. Everything, including them, fit the high-end design, which was exquisitely avant-garde. Only the dog and himself looked like anything he had seen on earth.

Makkachin ran to the foot of the sofa, prompting Yūri to follow her and sit next to them.

“She was alone, lying in the snow.”

Yūri turned from Makkachin to look at them, face dropping at the revelation.

“Somebody abandoned her?”

“I had a feeling that was the case. I was in Saint Petersburg...”

“R-Russia?”

They nodded before continuing.

“I was crossing over a bridge, when I heard noises by the riverside. She was in dire need of help, so I brought her to the medical system onboard. She was half-frozen.”

Cringing at the thought, Yūri was then like struck by a spell.

“Are cybernetic organisms common?”

“No, actually. Farmaceuticals cover and reduce most ills, but it was an emergency and too much damage had already been done.”

Yūri could not believe all the information he was getting, and despite not having as great a streak for robotics, now he was eager to try out something different. There was a wealth of information he could get in regard to that, and it was not like it had nothing to do with space – quite the contrary actually.

“So you managed to save her?”

“Usually I don’t intervene directly with anything that happens, but with animals... I’ve always wanted a dog, either way, so Elder Yakov covered up for me and I got away with it.”

Yūri thought for a moment, realizing that there was a good explanation for their incredibly elusive behavior.

“And now? Will you…get away with this?” Yūri asked, hearing the worry in his own voice.

They tilted their head and gave him a small smile.

“Probably.”

Not feeling all that convinced, he clenched his fists.

“You can always visit.”

The cyan of their eyes was shockingly clear under the light, and an emotion he could not really read flashed across their face.

“I won't tell anyone,” he concluded.

“Secrets can be painful to keep. It’s better if you for…”

“I don’t want to forget!” he exclaimed as he stood up from the couch; his voice rang louder than he intended, but he would not let them misunderstand. Yūri already understood he was witnessing something extraordinary that he could not simply discuss with anyone else – he had no empirical data (yet), not even to prove it to his more skeptical self. All he had was a piece of paper and a few memories, and there was no way he was not going to keep them.

The person’s face looked troubled, and they brushed their hair to the side in what seemed to be a nervous gesture, their eyes resting on Makkachin before looking back at Yūri intently.

“Okay. I promise I won’t do anything to make you forget, unless you ask me to.”

Yūri lowered his gaze, feeling a bit calmer. After a few moments of silence his watch began to beep, and he took out his phone to message his sister. When he looked back up at them, he realized they had given him an opening, as if he would ever have a reason to wish to forget.

“And how would I do that? By contacting you?” he asked, suddenly confused.

“Just burn the note.”

Yūri felt his stomach drop as the words echoed in his head; he could understand the many possible reasons for such precautions, but it still upset him. He got up from the couch and went to the window, trying to not let it get to him as he looked at the view below. Somehow he could feel their eyes on his back, and pressing his hand on the window, he realized he wanted to promise them something too.

“I promise I won’t.”

He still had his back turned, but he knew they had heard what he said as the sound of bare feet came towards him. When they stepped to stand next to him, he tentatively turned his head to look at them, seeing their hand stretched out before him. There was a broad smile on their face, and Yūri took it, returning the firm hold as they replied.

“Alright.”

Elated, Yūri tried to repress the stab of disappoint when he looked out of the window and saw lights turn off in the distance, realizing it was getting late and his family would be going to bed soon.

“How...does nobody see you up here?”

He saw the other's eyes twinkle mischievously, his lips curving into a smile that meant only trouble.

“Promise you won’t tell?”

Yūri knew it was a rhetorical question, unable to not crack a smile as they gestured for him to come closer. Holding still as they leaned down to whisper in his ear, the science side of him was itching in anticipation, and fortunately blocking out his other curiosities.

“Metamaterial cloaking.”

Yūri stared back at them as they moved to stand up straight, assessing his reaction.

“So you’re saying...you have material that can bend light?”

They smiled at him, neither denying nor confirming what he said.

“You could find out, you know.”

At that he felt something swell in his chest, as if he had been issued some kind of personal challenge.

“If I do, you won’t be able to hide so easily anymore.”

Their eyes widened and their mouth parted as if to say something, only to shake their head with a laugh.

“You surprise me,” they said finally.

It made no sense to be told that from someone who was basically surprise incarnate, and he felt his face heat up as he fumbled to reply, eventually resorting to kneel down and pick up one of Makkachin’s fetch toys that, no surprise, the poodle would chase but be unable to bring back.

“Will I be able to see you tomorrow?” he finally mustered the courage to ask.

Their smile faded, the look in their eyes as they averted their gaze giving Yūri the answer.

“I have to leave.”

Knowing he was no position to question why, he simply nodded, forcing himself to acknowledge he also had to go as he reached out to tug on their hand.

“Will you accompany me outside?”

Trying not to think of how close he was to making a friend that he could talk to normally, be it about science or dogs, he followed them to the elevator in silence, giving a last look to Makkachin. When they arrived at the floor of the chamber with the dome ceiling, his chest became even heavier, and he wondered if it was even too obvious that those joined on the night of Tanabata would separate soon afterwards.

Slipping on his shoes, pulling the strap of his binoculars over his head, and shoving his flashlight under his arm, he followed them into the polyhedral structure, feeling too down to even ask what it was called as they held out their hands.

“It’s probably best that you close your eyes till we’re near the ground.”

Taking their hands, Yūri closed his eyes and felt the solid surface give in beneath his feet as his body was slowly lowered down. He then felt the grip tighten around his hands, and he heard them say he could open his eyes, which he slowly did, not bothering to take his eyes off the violet glow on their face.

His feet touched the ground, and letting go of their hands he reached to take his flashlight, his arm hanging without pointing it anywhere particular once it was turned on.

“Thank you, I had a nice time.”

It was an understatement, since he had the most _incredible_ time: he wanted to believe they did too some extent, and that they would visit again, even if he was just some thirteen-year-old that lived in a seaside town in Japan. Despite he did not even know their name or where they were from, there was something so appealing in that confident demeanor, from how their eyes gleamed when they spoke and listened to him.

Unable to see their face clearly, he continued without waiting for a response.

“Where are you going now?” he asked, trying to keep the regret out of his voice.

He saw their profile as they looked at the sky, in what looked like the direction of Vega.

“Not far.”

“Will you come back?”

Their hand then lifted up his chin, so he could not look down and evade their gaze.

“Of course,” he said with what Yūri knew was a gentle smile.

As soon as the hand slipped away he slowly turned around to head towards home, descending the hill at an easy pace until he reached the bottom and stopped in his tracks, fighting the urge to look back.

_It had to be a dream._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 _manū prōprīa_ = with one's own hand


	2. Planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rather challenging to write, but fortunately I had [Chuppi](https://twitter.com/suppuuri) to help me deliver a better portrayal of their interactions. I hope you enjoy them!
> 
> A reader also made a playlist echoing like half of the story's plot based on the first chapter alone…
> 
> — [_For a Lover_](https://8tracks.com/snivcllus/for-a-lover) by [snivellus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/queervulcan/pseuds/snivellus)
> 
>  _Grātiās tibi agō!!_ (*´ ♡ `*)

After that farewell Yūri became even more engrossed in his scientific pursuits, his worldview having changed completely. He challenged himself by prying into areas other than observational astronomy, such as aerospace and robotics, and inspired by the cyborg poodle he had seen that night, he began constructing a small, mobile robot. A lot of clients at the onsen would ask to see it, so he added an auditory system and programmed it to bark at the words “hello” and “goodbye.” Soon he was wishing he had a real dog, yet somehow he refrained from begging his parents for one, working to improve his robot instead.

Other than what came with the family business the rest of the vacation was uneventful, leaving him a lot of time for his hobbies. The new school year barely changed this routine, until he made friends with two of his upperclassmen, Toyomura Yūko and Nishigori Takeshi, who invited him to join the science club. They were often together after that. The following year, when Yūko left for high school, he began spending more time with Takeshi, whom he often helped in math when they were not participating in club activities or playing video games. There were nice people at the dōjō where he took karate as well, but he had never been able to get close to any of the other kids there, often feeling out of place due to his weight, which he only managed to get under control once he started an intense exercise regimen and laid off his favorite dish – pork cutlet over rice – a bit.

He continued to look up at the sky, and like that, five years passed without any signs.

Once he finished high school he began preparing for his university entrance examination, which was to take place in January. Since he was applying for University of Tokyo, he felt like it was the last chance to experience another encounter. It would probably be his last Tanabata at home for the next four years, too, unless he could afford absences.

Needless to say, his hopes for any scientific breakthroughs had dimmed. No matter how much he racked his brains, he still felt light years from scratching the surface of what he had witnessed, and none of the current space missions reflected his ambitions. The existence of an extrasolar planet inhabited by a humanoid species sounded like something straight from an episode of _Star Trek_ , yet he wanted to prove it more than anything.

A step in that direction took place in 2009, when NASA launched _Kepler_ , a space observatory tasked with finding Earth-like planets orbiting Sun-like stars using transit photometry. Based on the idea that a planet’s position in the Galaxy was important for its habitability, the telescope’s photometer was pointed to a starfield in close proximity to Vega, which gave Yūri hope that his had not been a child’s dream after all, despite the limited chances of the exoplanet he sought being detected, assuming it could be to begin with – if the planet did not pass directly between its host star and the Earth, there would be no transit to observe, and too much light emitted by the host star could prevent it from being detected, as was often the case with planets as small as Earth, said size being considered favorable for the development of life.

The chances of making such discovery were miniscule.

There could be countless exoplanets in just that patch of sky, and he had been forced to exclude the possibility of there being a habitable planet orbiting Vega, his main clue, due to it being too young for the development of life in its system, which was likely chaotic. He had no other leads, and without better telescopes or instruments it would be impossible to know if an exoplanet was inhabited in the first place, especially if its intelligent occupants were against establishing contact with sentient lifeforms on Earth...as much as the one he had met seemed to have a hard time with that.

_Not far._

That was what they had told him, but he could only assume their planet was indeed far away, at least from the viewpoint of a human incapable of interstellar travel, as it took twenty-five years just for light to reach Earth from Vega. He would probably even have to take into account the possibility of submicroscopic quantum wormholes, as well as of “exotic matter” capable of enlarging and stabilizing their throats so that they were traversable. Otherwise, it would be unthinkable to travel over such distances, let alone observe the planet effectively. Just direct imaging would require an unbelievably large telescope or an intricate device to compensate for starlight issues, such as an external occulter or a vortex coronagraph to block out the light from the planet’s host star so it could be seen. 

If a wormhole were macroscopic and its mass negative, there would be the chance to detect it with the unusual way in which it distorts light. But only a highly sensitive radio telescope would be able to find the signature of its gravitational lense…

While he would get lost in his musings, he would start jotting down ideas into one of his notebooks, quickly filling the pages until he would flop down on his bed and fall asleep, sometimes slipping into dreams where it was all possible, and he could even see them again.

An hour later he was roused from his nap by a voice calling him from downstairs. He sat up in bed, repressing a wave of disappointment at how his discovery of a wormhole at the center of the Galaxy had only been a dream, and that the beautiful planet on the other side of it did not exist.

He then plopped back onto the pillow, hating how he regretted not meeting someone from the past in his dream. His curiosity for extraterrestrial life had already been considerable before being mixed with this unbearable sense of yearning, which only seemed to get worse.

Quickly getting up from his bed, he walked to his desk, and for what was probably the third time that July 7, 2011, he opened the notebook he had used to record everything he remembered from those two summer meetings five years ago. On the first page there was taped a plastic holder with the note he had found on his telescope, whose text had not appeared since he last met the person who wrote it.

Meeting them had been a rare, out-of-this-word experience, and Yūri wondered if he would ever be taken by surprise like that again.

Hearing another call from downstairs he finally closed the notebook, appreciating the small fact that tonight he would at least be having his favorite dish for dinner.

***

_“Just because you’ve been chosen, doesn't mean you have to go!”_

_“I can’t stay any longer, Yuri.”_

_“Who will plan junior missions then?”_

_“There’s Elder Yakov and Madame Lilia. If you keep it up, next time you can come on a senior mission with me.”_

_He ruffled the short blond hair of the very disgruntled eleven-year-old, hoping the promise would put him at ease. Adjusting his gloves, he whistled for Makkachin, who soon came running across the training hall, which was large enough to host two rings destined for simulated combat. With different world contexts came different tactics and weaponry, though it usually never came down to violence thanks to the nature and abilities of their species._

_The skill he excelled at the most had always been hypnosis. Not everyone was capable of mastering it, and it did not work on most of his kind, but on Humans it worked like a charm. Mostly._

_“Wait. How many times have I told you? Ship pilots shouldn’t wear their hair loose,” protested Lilia._

_He grinned and spun around, inviting her to tie his hair._

_“A fishtail side braid, with the top done, please?”_

_Behind him Lilia’s expression became even more solemn than it usually was, finding it to be a shame that he go somewhere where he could not be seen and admired. Considering how the man thrived on attention, she was surprised he kept proposing and volunteering for missions where he was forced to stay hidden. As keen as his interest in that planet may have been, it was not what she would have expected from a young space ambassador who could have any post his heart desired._

_Once she was done, Yakov came through the automatic doors, and they knew it was time for him to leave._

_Bidding one last goodbye to everyone, he finally headed to the departure station._

***

The fireflies, though fewer in comparison to the summers of his early childhood, glowed brightly in the shadows of his memories. It was slightly cool in the humid weather, so he was wearing rolled-up, washed out jeans along with a dark blue shirt, sleeves fitting tighter around his arms now that he had more time to train.

Usually, at this time, he would be in his room before his telescope, but instead he was lying leisurely across the grass on top of the hill, looking straight up at the sky with the old note in his hand. Bringing it before his face, his eyes were pointed just above it, at Vega.

“I didn’t even say goodbye to you properly…”

Though he gazed in earnest, the star could do nothing but shine in response. After some minutes, he stood up, gazing at the note one more time before moving to put it in the back pocket of his pants, when at the last moment, there was an emission of fluorescent light, causing it to fall from his hand as he jolted back in surprise. Before he could even think he darted to pick it up, when the movement of his legs was abruptly interrupted in the process.

“Ah, sh–”

The phrase was only finished in his head as he stumbled right over a branch that had no business being there, bracing himself for the fall when, in mid-air, something stopped him from making impact with the ground.

His senses were hit with a floral scent as he looked up and saw a violet dot pattern glowing in the darkness, shadows on a pale face cut off by the dim moonlight. Pulling him backwards, the person knelt beside him as he rested shakily on his knees, the whirling sensation he was feeling all too familiar as he gawked in disbelief.

“It’s you!” he almost let out in an undignified squeak.

“And who would that be, starboy?”1 they said in a smooth, warm voice.

After hearing that he could not help but laugh, filled with a sense of relief that after all this time, the other still remembered him. As for who they were _exactly_ , he could only guess, but he had drawn his own conclusions in the meantime.

“Hopefully not an exile,” he replied as he adjusted his glasses, recalling the risk they had taken last time.

The other’s forearm lingered on his back, hand gently clasping the curve of his shoulder. Their first encounter had been so different, but Yūri felt just as overwhelmed as then, his heart beating faster with each passing second.

Soon the touch was gone and he began to get up on his feet, knees feeling weak as he stood up and readily stretched out his hand for the other to take.

“Why don’t you just tell me?”

They took his hand and stood up, and with some embarrassment Yūri noted that their height difference was only six or seven centimeters, closing most of the gap there had been between them. Now Yūri was an adult…who could make his own decisions. If the other could get away with showing themselves at night, perhaps going to the festival was not unthinkable. Foreigners were expected, and one could even wear a mask.

“You probably wouldn't believe me,” they finally replied, tone dismal but still hopeful.

“Well, I’ve already suspended my judgment concerning the implausibility of this whole thing so far…right?”

They squeezed his hand in affirmation before letting go, holding up the note that had fallen.

“So you kept this…”

“Oh…yeah?”

Yūri was not sure how to reply, but before embarrassment could kick in he recalled how excited, years ago, the other seemed at the prospect of being shown around Hasetsu, and decided it was worth a try.

“Would you…”

He struggled with his words, not sure how to phrase it.

“There’s…the festival. Would you like to go together?”

It was almost phantom-like in the dark, but he saw a smile cross on their face before fading into an unreadable expression.

“I’m...not really allowed to show myself in public.”

Yūri mused on those words, which barely sounded resolute. “I can help you disguise yourself. At worst they’ll think you’re a foreigner that likes to cosplay,” Yūri assured.

“Cosplay…?”

“It’s when you dress up as a character, like one from a game or anime.”

“Oh! Like _Doraemon_?”

“Uh…yes.”

Yūri was doing his best to keep a straight face at the mention of the iconic children’s show – whose titular character was a robot cat – amused that they would know about it, but also dreading the impressions media in general could have left on them about humans.

Not that interacting with them could leave a better impression, he noted with some nervousness.

“So you don’t mind if I come…”

Blindsided by the statement, Yūri took a moment before nodding in affirmation, reaching for their arm before they could change their mind.

“You came all the way here, after all.”

They did not move, but Yūri could tell their gentle eyes were perusing his face before they replied.

“I couldn’t wait to come back.”

Surprised, Yūri slowly withdrew his hand, wanting to say _I couldn’t wait for you to come back, too_ , but he had no idea what spurred the latter to return; plenty of other purposes would have made more sense than the one he wished for.

He held back the words, and smiled instead.

“Let’s go.”

 

Once they reached the dimly lit street Yūri began looking around, checking if anyone was nearby. Passing the gate and reaching the door of his house, he finally turned to see the other in full light, too excited to think twice about it.

As soon as he set his eyes on them, his mind reeled from the feedback overload. They possessed a smooth virility that Yūri could now feel wash over him in waves, his body fully aware of it. He could clearly make out the differences as well: broad shoulders and muscular arms had replaced the spindly form he remembered, while the gentle curve of their legs had taken a more taut shape. He could barely see the phosphorescent violet dots that flecked their skin, drawn as he was to the color of their bright and vibrant eyes, enhanced by their thick eyelashes and the droop of their eyelids. Scanning their face, he also noticed the degree of their tear troughs and the sharpness of their jawline, which had significantly increased. Features of youth and maturity interwove, giving them an elegantly handsome look that was completed by their silky ash blond hair, high forehead trimmed by strands that had come loose from their plait.

They were truly stunning.

Without realizing it Yūri had been standing in front of the door, speechless, while the other looked at him inquisitively. Once he finally snapped out of it he apologized and took out his key, fumbling it into the lock. Trying to get a hold of himself he slid open the door, inviting the other to come in. He saw they were not barefoot this time around, wearing as they were a pair of light shoes, which they promptly took off once they crossed the threshold, their deft movements seeming almost beyond nature.

“It’s so large! Oh, is that a picture of you?” Suddenly they were looking at a framed local newspaper article on the other side of the hall, which Yūri had no idea how they had spotted.

“Uh–it’s nothing. Just my mother’s decorating. This way!”

He had the other sit down in a small living room after showing them where the facilities were, in case they needed anything while they were there.

“I’ll be right back with some clothes…is green okay?”

“That will do just fine,” they replied, cocking their head as they pushed a strand of hair behind their ear. They observed each other for a few seconds before he finally turned to leave, almost tripping over his feet on his way. He was not sure since when he had become so clumsy, but opted to not rush if it was going to be like this.

 

He sat at the table, waiting in anticipation for the young Japanese man to come back, knowing he was about to break more laws in one night than he had in his entire life.

What bad would it do, anyway? It was not like anyone back home would find out – plus, he had been yearning to come out of hiding for so long. Last time he had only stopped in this town by chance, needing rest before the journey back home. While approaching he had disabled the cloaking device in order to land in an empty field, catching sight of something moving on the thermographic surveillance camera only at the last moment. Shining a searchlight on the suspicious source of infrared radiation, he saw a lens-flare from a telescopic sight, realizing he had probably been detected and would be forced to take care of it.

Fortunately he had not.

He had been to a number of countries, but had stuck mostly to observing, never leaving behind any tracks. There were times he felt he could probably reveal himself, but in the end he always held back, imagining how his appearance could cause a lot of problems. It was only a natural. If he tried to put on a disguise, it would need to be convincing, but if the Elders caught wind of anything when he reported back (he was a terrible liar) he would never set foot on Earth again. Taking in Makkachin had already ensured that.

He knew he could keep it a secret, however, if only one human were aware of his existence – not only would he enjoy his mission more, but he would be better prepared for making the Last Choice. After all, it was mostly because of humans’ less-advanced technology that the law of non-interference was so strict. They had to culturally evolve on their own, and there was something about that boy that made him think that it could possibly happen sooner…

At first humans seemed rather simple to him, easy to read and manipulate, but after a while he noticed how different they could be from each other, and how many sides they had. The data collected by the satellite could give him a good idea about the contemporary customs, but character was something one had to experience directly. In general the Japanese seemed calm and easygoing, but with a strong spirit.

He could not wait to find out more about this one.

 

It did not take him long to find the cabinet with the guest clothes, and he began looking for the _jinbei_ , his heart pounding in excitement. He could barely remember the last time he went to a festival at nighttime, let alone with someone who was so…breathtaking? He knew he should be more wary – like he usually was – but how could he distrust someone who could have done anything they wanted till now? They clearly had the potential to do as they pleased with just their mental abilities alone. Those eyes…he could tell it was impossible to escape their scrutiny.

He began to head back to the room, trying to calm down a bit before he came face to face with them again. Once he felt he was ready, he turned the corner of the hall and faced the entry, hesitating a few seconds before stepping in.

“I’m back…I brought you a jinbei.”

The other’s face lit up as he walked over to them, setting the outfit down and taking note once again of their size. He had chosen one of the largest, so it would certainly fit. His eyes then shifted to their hair, tied into an elegant side braid, imagining it would create quite a contrast with such a simple outfit.

“With this you might want it pull your hair back into a ponytail. Unless you wish to wear something more ele–”

“It’s perfectly fine.”

Removing the transparent band at the end, they began to undo their hair, spreading it out until it fell into gentle waves over their shoulders. Before Yūri realized he was staring they began to unzip what they were wearing – an outfit close-fitting enough to look like a wetsuit – causing him to jolt to his feet sputtering a “I’ll let you change!” before rushing out of the room.

His heart was beating too fast, and he wondered if it was normal for his face to be burning like a furnace just because of that. He had seen plenty of other people get undressed before – be it in the changing rooms at the dōjō or onsen – why did this have to be so different? He knew they were attractive but this went over and beyond what he was used to.

After waiting some moments he realized he still was not prepared for going out, and went to do so. He considered wearing contacts, and once he put on his blue jinbei he went to wash his face and put them in, waiting for his eyes to adjust before making his way back to the room, figuring they would have finished changing by now.

Approaching the entry, he saw the outfit they had been wearing folded on the floor near the table. He knocked and slowly walked in to find them standing, fully dressed in the clothes he had given them, smile spreading across their face, and chest in clear view.

“Wow! Blue is beautiful on you,” they observed after giving him a once-over. “And this, does it suit me?”

“Y…yes,” he barely managed to reply as he registered the casual exposure of their skin, knowing they would have to tie it better to not attract even _more_ attention. “Your…uhm, I’ll tie it for you.” It felt easier to do that than say it was too revealing, and went to stand in front of them.

Without hesitating he pulled the string, untying the bow of the belt. Quickly adjusting the top so their chest was covered properly, he tried to avoid their gaze as he felt his cheeks heat up. How could they be so human-like? He wondered if their body also worked in a similar way.

He then took out a surgical mask from his pocket, holding it out to them.

“You can wear this just in case.”

Concealing their face would certainly help them relax, if they were having any doubts about showing themselves in public.

“Oh…Japanese sickness mask!”

They took it, quickly trying it on and looking at him with an amused expression.

“Am I ready for my cosplay debut?”

Yūri could not help but laugh, still incredulous. They would still draw attention, but it would do. Hopefully he would manage to avoid anyone he knew while there, too.

Putting the house keys in his pocket, he led them to the entrance and closed the door behind them.

“A-Are you ready?” he asked hesitantly, hands closed tight at his sides.

“As ready as I can be, I think,” they replied, sounding positive though a bit unsure.

They exited the gate and began walking down the street, and not after long people began to appear. Yūri looked to the side, telling by their silence that they were nervous, knowing the feeling all too well.

Without thinking too much about it, he took their hand, feeling the tension go as it eased into his.

Awareness eventually came over him, and he wished he had a facemask as well.

Was it possible to feel this happy with someone one had known for such a short time? He could not deny the other had been on his mind for years, their existence an amazing event in itself, but beneath the excitement he also felt a quiet, peaceful feeling.

He had looked at the stars for a long time, and it felt like he had finally touched one.

They remained silent as they crossed the square, lit paper lanterns becoming more and more numerous, along with the people. Passing under dozens of colorful decorations made with _washi_ paper, they were soon in the area of the _matsuri_ , amid games, food, and music. After a few meters, the other stopped in their tracks, as if taking it all in. Looking at Yūri, they seemed on the verge of saying something when a boy, arriving from behind, collided into them. Looking over Yūri saw he was wearing a mask of Stitch, the Disney character, on the side of his head. An old lady was calling at him from behind, and not saying anything the latter precipitated to the festival stall for scooping goldfish, right across from them. Understanding the kid’s urgency, Yūri smiled and greeted the old lady as she passed, directing her to where the boy was, guessing he was her grandson.

“Thank you, young man…who are you again?” she asked, squinting at him.

“Oh…I don’t think we’ve met before, granny.” Yūri grinned sheepishly.

“I may be old, but I never forget a handsome face!”

He laughed and shook his head, realizing the old lady must have been teasing him, and replied that it must have been someone else. The boy then began calling her from the stall, evidently wanting more change for playing. They exchanged their goodbyes and continued on their way.

Not far from the temple, they took the main path, strolling slowly past late night food stalls, taiko drums, and colorful yukata. Eventually they walked into a group of folk dancers, people from the crowd, as well as children, casually joining them. Pulling through, they made their way around the mass of people, when finally the other broke the silence between them.

“You have really grown up since then.”

Yūri could feel their gaze on him, and looked over at them before meekly nodding and replying.

“You too.”

The other laughed, the timbre of their voice definitely deeper compared to five years ago.

“Not as much as you. Let’s see…you must be eighteen now.”

“How can you tell?”

“It’s easier to detect things like this when your judgment isn't clouded.”

“W-What…”

“Though you’re younger and look different from me, I don't have any trouble guessing.”

Yūri knew facial recognition could be shrouded in bias, but the person’s ability to easily guess things such as age was beyond anything he had read in a psychology book, sparking his curiosity.

“What else do you see?”

They tilted their head, expression definitely teasing.

“A lot of things.”

Though he felt like it was a provocation, Yūri pursed his lips and did not retort. If he wanted an answer he would have to push for it, he could feel it.

“For example...?”

“The way your eyes shine right now.”

Yūri’s eyes widened disbelief, trying to maintain a straight look on his face – he really was not going to get a serious answer, was he.

“I see something too,” he eventually replied.

“And what would that be?”

“I’m not telling you.”

Yūri saw the other's haughty demeanor drop with wicked amusement, almost feeling sorry when they huffed and turned their head.

“I only told the truth!”

At that Yūri paused for a moment, feeling a sudden warmth spread in his chest.

“Okay. I’ll tell you if you can guess my name.”

“I can't read minds!”

It was easier to get information out of them than Yūri thought. They may be smart, but it was rather hot and bubbly underneath that cool facade they sported.

“Fine. Tell me yours then.”

He noticed a change in their posture, their hand moving to brush the hair out of their face as they looked to the side, seeming almost shy as they peered back at Yūri from under their long lashes, their hand moving to pull down the white facemask.

“My name is Victor.”

He was not sure what kind of name he had been expecting, but he was floored by the fact it appeared to be Latin. Then he remembered the language they had used to issue system commands on their ship: it had sounded just like that – ancient, yet unmistakably terrestrial.

“I…my name is Yūri. Nice to meet you…again.” He let go of their hand and stopped to make a bow, pushing aside his confusion in regards to their language.

Seeing the other’s eyes brighten in response, he fumbled when he realized he still did not know for certain their gender, since they only used the most polite pronoun, _watakushi_ , which anyone could use to be very formal.

“You wanted to know what I could see…so I’ll tell you. I d-don’t know what the people are like where you're from, but you’re very…remarkable.”

Feeling his face turn red with embarrassment, he tore his eyes away from the other’s face, their mouth now hanging slightly open. After a few moments he felt the other’s hand in his again, relishing at the contact.

“Like you then, Yūri,” Victor replied in a silvery voice before pulling the facemask back up.

Yūri’s thoughts stopped processing, all possible responses dying at the tip of his tongue as Victor caressed the back of his hand, thumb dragging softly over his skin. Everything was happening so fast, and he was thankful Victor’s hand slid away before the entire edifice of his restraint collapsed. 

The other took the lead, and any lingering regret was replaced by curiosity when they beckoned him to the side of the path, reaching into the large pocket of the jinbei and taking out what looked like a ultra thin phone.

“This is what people look like where I live.”

Yūri looked down and watched as Victor scrolled through a series of images, one including a group of people in very futuristic white outfits.

“Who are these people you’re with?”

“It’s the team of…let me think of a correspondent...ah, ice climbing. There we aren’t dressed in the proper clothing, though.”

“Is it very cold where you’re from then?”

“…Yes.”

The clothes seemed to follow two types, with a cup below the belt for some, including Victor’s, so it felt safe to conclude that Victor was male, although Yūri had no idea about the social constructs around it.

“How come you didn’t have those…uhm…beauty marks?” he asked, gesturing to their face on the screen.

“I wasn’t a man yet.”

Yūri felt his heart skip a beat, imagination already going wild at what that could mean. Victor looked at him appraisingly, as if Yūri’s thoughts were showing on his face.

“They usually appear between ages sixteen and eighteen, and represent the beginning of adulthood. They’re called _naevi_.”

Victor showed him the rest of the pictures, swiping his finger across the screen. Intrigued by the unfamiliar clothes and surroundings, Yūri asked as many questions as he could. How things worked, what people did. Where Victor lived and where he liked to go. Every time the latter told him something new it filled him with wonder, and he craved to know more.

“Maybe I can visit someday?”

Victor stared at him, eyes blank with surprise before looking down at one of the sceneries in a way that seemed melancholic.

“It won’t be possible for much longer.”

Victor put the device back into his pocket, Yūri’s eyes following his movements. When he opened his mouth to enquire, Victor leaned into his shoulder, throwing off his train of thought entirely as he instinctively held still.

“I’d show you around.”

Feeling his heart beating madly against his rib cage, he gently pulled Victor back into the street, breaking the more intimate atmosphere between them. He had never really felt like this with anyone before, and wondered what it meant. Before he could come up with an answer though, Victor stopped at the sight of a Tanabata tree, which was just ahead of them.

“I’ve always wanted to do one of those!” 

Yūri could not help feeling reassured by the man’s enthusiasm, still incredulous at how he knew so much about Tanabata, though it was pretty much a given considering the latter’s Japanese proficiency.

“I’m going to compose a Japanese-style poem,” he said as he went to the table and took a brush.

Yūri was dying to see what he would come up with, as well as his calligraphy.

“You knew about this tradition?” he asked as he took a blue piece of paper.

“Well I practiced reading Japanese mostly through poetry, and the Tanabata theme is notorious.”

“You like…poetry?”

“Doesn't everyone?”

Some cultures like the Japanese one still had a propensity for it on a popular level, but Victor’s interest still surprised him since, well, he was from a very technologically advanced civilization that probably had an entirely different conception of aesthetics.

He tried to focus now on what he would write on his slip, not feeling like quoting any old Tanabata-themed tanka now, like he usually did. After some reflection, he began to write:

_I heard the wind blow_  
_Beneath my bedroom window_  
_When the light appeared_  
_I listen more carefully_  
_Heart hoping you have returned_

He was no poet, but it would do. He looked over at Victor, who had just set his brush down. He did not want to come off as nosy by asking to see his, so he simply waited for Victor to tie it on the bamboo tree before going to hang his right next to it.

_Days pass like the rest_  
_The dark night here will attest_  
_Could this be my fate?_  
_I still remember your face_  
_Heart hoping it’s not too late_

Yūri stared at the beautiful writing on the purple _tanzaku_ in shock, not understanding what kind of crazy coincidence it took for the poem’s last verse to parallel his. Perhaps the other had peeked? That must have been it he realized as his heart twinged in his chest.

“Do...do you want to go look at the sky?” he asked on impulse, “I know a place with a nice view.”

“Of course,” Victor replied, pulling down the facemask again.

Yūri took him up a path around the temple, which led to an open area with a bench, visible under no light other than that from the sky, the beat of drums now soft in the distance.

They sat near each other, and ignoring suddenly how tense he felt Yūri looked up at the sky, eyes tracing the distance between Vega and Altair.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you my name sooner.”

Shifting his focus to Victor’s words, he pondered the affirmation, trying to understand by recalling what happened years ago.

“Did you think I’d forget?”

He looked away from the sky and turned towards Victor, waiting for his reply.

“You weren't supposed to remember anything.”

“Despite you having left me my memories? There was no way I would have forgotten.”

“…with time I thought you’d just assume it wasn’t real.”

It made sense that someone would eventually conclude that, but Yūri had the gut instinct it was not the case. Victor felt too real to be dismissed as a fantasy, as improbable his existence and civilization’s technology may have seemed. It must have been a reasonable presumption for Victor to say so, but it did not apply to him, no matter what logic and cold reasoning said.

“Even if it hadn't been real, it still pushed my studies forward. And right now…I’m certain it was.”

Victor finally looked at him in what looked like surprise, eyes scanning his face before smiling softly.

“Do you think I could…stay around a bit longer this time?”

“So you haven’t been exiled here,” Yūri deadpanned.

He chuckled before replying: “Is living on Earth really that bad?”

“No, but those living on it…” Yūri trailed off as he recalled current world issues. 

Victor’s eyes cast down, and a few moments passed before he spoke again.

“There is a lot of injustice. To be honest…I have avoided visiting a number of places, knowing I would be tempted to break the law of non-interference. Sometimes I wonder for how much longer I can remain a passive observer.”

Yūri had not considered this, and it made him angry that someone else would have to feel guilty about it.

“No. It isn't up to you to stop humans from hurting themselves or others. It’s up to the systems we put in place. Don't take responsibility for us.”

Victor nodded quietly, but Yūri could tell the guilt was still there.

“Listen. If one day you become a citizen, then you can feel a moral duty toward this planet. But until then, don't take on roles that put your future at risk. Getting that far…could be more important than you imagine.”

“Yūri…my planet is–”

There was the sound of firecrackers shooting into the air, and turning their heads they looked up to see some bursting into a shower of colors that lit the sky. Looking back at Victor he could see the awe on his face, as if it was the last thing he had expected.

“That took me by surprise.” He exhaled as he turned back to Yūri, smiling.

“Sorry, I should have warned you about them.” He smiled back, liking how the lights danced over Victor’s face, what they were previously talking about almost slipping his mind completely, until he noticed the other was already engrossed in the spectacle.

They continued watching the fireworks, which would last at least five minutes, and Yūri began to ponder where he could take Victor tomorrow.

“Yūri…thank you for tonight.”

“Eh?” He turned back towards Victor, taking a moment to process his words. “It’s nothing, really.” He waved it off. “I’m really happy you're here…”

He thought maybe it was his imagination, but the luminescence on Victor’s face seemed more intense, and he could not help but stare. Maybe it was thanks to the dark, but when he caught himself bringing his hand to Victor’s cheek he did nothing to stop it, letting the pads of his fingers brush over the violet glow of Victor’s skin, feeling strangely calm before suddenly pulling his hand away and looking back at the sky.

The _hanabi_ were over, but something else was blooming in his chest. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 He refers to Yūri as Hiko-boshi 彦星, literally Boy Star, which designates the cowherd in the Tanabata folktale (Altair). If it was not clear from the last chapter, Victor parallels Orihime-boshi 織姫星, literally Weaver Princess Star, Vega.
> 
> 2 Spelling it out just in case: _hanabi_ 花火 (firework) is literally “flower fire”


End file.
